coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 427 (13th January 1965)
Plot Jack tells Albert, Stan and Charlie about Ena's mysterious intervention. Mrs Ainsworth calls at 15 Mawdsley Street. She lets rip at Len about his supposed disgusting history of boozing and womanising. Len is mystified at what she means and matters aren't helped when Irma turns up, flaunting herself at him to win her bet with Dennis. Seeing the time isn't right, she makes a hasty retreat and Mrs Ainsworth also leaves with a lecture about God-fearing to Len. He's happier when a glamorous blonde called April turns up. Hilda sells the paper to Bernie Sparks, the paper merchant, for £4 a ton, making a profit of only £2,6s and 8d each for the men. She threatens to leave Stan unless he accepts. Elsie and Dennis aren't interested in Emily Nugent's pitch for the Gamma Garments sale. Elsie refuses to let Dennis fix a broken doorknob, insisting that Ena pays for it to be done. Minnie reports on the spying she has carried out on Len's house and who she has seen coming and going. Elsie tries to get the repairs out of Ena but is monetarily diverted when she hears about April. Len tries to be serious about interviewing April but she comes on to him throughout the process, scaring him. She goes to the Rovers where she tells the regulars that she's got the job. The menfolk are delighted that she'll be around the area. Annie isn't though. Hilda reads the cards to see what job Stan will be getting next. Elsie and Ena argue about the repairs. Ena pays Lucille to obtain her a copy of the rent act in town. Widow Norma Gee is the next candidate. Len likes her more down-to-earth manner. She offers to make him his dinner as part of a trial run. April enjoys the attention from the men in the pub. Annie delights in introducing her to Elsie and the two almost come to blows when April insults her. She is easily seen off by Elsie. Len enjoys Norma's delicious cooking and offers her the permanent job. He is thrown though when she drops hints about how happy they're going to be together. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Mrs Ainsworth - Hilary Mason *April - Lynne Furlong *Mrs Gee - Patti Brooks Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway Notes *See note to Episode 426 (11th January 1965) for the source of the storyline featuring Norma Gee. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *A radio announcer is uncredited. *This was H.V. Kershaw's final episode as producer in his second stint in the role. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In which Elsie adds to Len's woman trouble *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,380,000 homes (1st place) Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner (to April): "Don't muscle in on me, love. You're out of your depth. I might try scratching your eyes out and that'd be difficult under three inches of mascara, wouldn't it?!" Category:1965 episodes